DarknessDevouring
Background The creator of the second PersonaHeaven (PH for short) and the main admin (as well as the admin of the first one after everyone else left), Dark (common nickname) is a Swedish 24 year old who thinks little of what humanity thinks of him. He's prone to being brutally honest and speaking his mind, ignoring that people will probably hate him as a result. He's usually saying "if you want an honest opinion, you get one. If you want a POLITE one, ASK FOR ONE" when people wonder why he's so rude with his comments. His most basic example is "if someone asks him if he thinks that one fits in some kind of clothes and he says 'no', they asked for an honest opinion and he didn't think so'. If they want a polite one, he'll try to be more polite, saying something like 'Not really but I've seen worse'. If he likes it, he just says so. If he got no opinion, he remains silent and stares at the person instead. Due to his dark voice when uploading a youtube video about a Fire Emblem hack he was making, he was nicknamed 'The Swedish Terminator' (movie long since removed). He originally found the original PH by a friend asking him if he was interested in joining a forum. Having bad experience with them in the past, he was reluctant to do so but agreed eventually. After a rough start (no one posting in his opening thread), his friend did so. He then realized how rough it was for new-comers and decided to help them out by getting their character accepted faster/easier as well as getting them started on their Persona journey (get their first 10 posts done). Due to seemingly always being present on the old PH, he got the custom title "Haunting Persona Heaven". Due to unspecified reasons, he took nearly a year off from the site before returning. Shortly after, it went through a reboot and most people (including the staff) left. He briefly joined another Persona RP but after an argument with the admins (who were staff members of PH) deciding to be jerks, he got annoyed and returned back to Persona Heaven. A couple of months after this, he got a mail saying his account on the new site was gonna be deleted due to inactivity. After pointing this out in the chat on Persona Heaven, the staff tried convincing him to come back and said 'they made the new site out of the goodness in their hearts'. Dark called bullshit and is quoted to as to have said "they were scared of having to work to make it get back into shape. It's easier to create something new than to repair what's broken". He haven't heard from the staff on that site since. On the old PH, he became an unofficial mod (as he had the most experience, having nearly 2000 posts), the main admin randomly made him the admin with a PM saying "go crazy". Thinking nothing of it, he began getting PH back in shape but as the old admin (Philemon) randomly began appearing, he began getting worried. His worries proved right when he one day was going to PH and found it being closed. Shortly thereafter, he made the new site. Generally silent, it's usually impossible to figure out what he's thinking. His last known relationship status was taken. He's currently unemployed and hates the employment center, but is looking for a job. In sixth grade, he was gonna study either French, German or Spanish. Originally, he wanted to study French but (as he himself puts it) "his "friends" told him it was such a gay sic language to learn" so he learnt German instead. The only thing that - according to him - was good that came out of this was the fact he enjoyed the animé Kämpfer (meaning Fighter in German). Habits/Mannerisms Dark puts daily quotes on his facebook (it should be noted he hates facebook and could care less if it gets shut down) out of boredom (he used to do so on youtube in the past but quit due to unspecified reasons). He doesn't care if people reads them or not, saying that "he only adds them for fun". On Tuesdays, he does 'comic quotes', based of comics from this comic. His favorite main characters in said comic is Daphne (due to her attitude) or Phoebe (due to her being a natural airhead). His favorite non-main characters are Satan (who is the father of Phoebe) and Hot Dog Guy. On Saturdays, he does 'animé quotes', which (despite what the name implies) are quotes said in animé, games or manga. For all of October 2014 (exception being Tuesdays and Saturdays), he put Akinobu quotes (quotes used from all 3 stories he's writing along with some custom ones that won't appear in the stories). It is unclear if he will do so in the future as well. He's prone to quoting his friends, including his girlfriend. He doesn't care if a quote is considered wise or something else; if he likes it, he uses it (one of his favorite ones being "A census taker tried to test me once. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti." from Hannibal Lecter. This is ironic as he's never seen the movie). Dark's very open minded about relationships, saying "he doesn't care if you're straight, bi, gay/lesbian or something else as long as you're not into pedophilia, necrophilia or into bestiality" (sexual intercourse with small children, dead bodies and animals, in that order) which makes him want to break every single bone in your body if you are. He's known for saying that "he considers no question too personal as long as it's not about his sexuality or if he murdered someone". The latter is more so because people constantly thinks he's a gangster due to the scar on his left eyebrow as well as rarely showing facial expressions (said scar was from a childhood accident) while the former is because he thinks people has nothing to do with it. It's not uncommon for him to say (whether mumbling or out loud) "He hate humans..." whenever he sees something completely stupid or people acting like complete morons. Examples include (but are not limited to) people doing (obviously deadly) "challenges" or acting like know-it-alls who won't shut up about a subject they clearly know nothing about. He loves learning languages, stating "if he's gonna visit a country, he prefers being able to speak the language in that country". He's had multiple 'teachers' as he calls them in the past teaching him languages, such as French, (Brazilian) Portuguese and Dutch. Those days, he's only really taught Portuguese. Unlike what seemingly 99% of humanity thinks (according to him), he's actually not a fan of high heels. He's quoted as saying that "if he doesn't think you look cute or whatever normally, what would adding 2 inches to your height do to change his mind?" Animé/manga/games His favorite all-time animé is Zero no Tsukaima (all four seasons). Close runner ups are Record of Lodoss War, Infinite Stratos and a few others. Dark's least liked animé is anything that's (according to him) overhyped (such as Naruto, Bleach, One Piece and Fairy Tail; he liked Bleach for some time but now only reads it as it's gonna end). He's heard saying as quoted "he plans on dancing on Naruto's grave once the damn thing is over". Dark's username comes from a scene in Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World where Emil (main character) is in his Ratatosk (alternate) version and says "Darkness devouring! Ain soph aur!" Thinking the quote was cool, he started calling himself that. His all time favorite games include CIMA - The Enemy (GBA), Radiant Historia (NDS), Suikoden I-II (PS1), Suikoden V (PS2), Final Fantasy VII (PS1), the Fable series (Xbox/Xbox360 - exception being The Journey, which he hated) and Borderlands (PC). He also enjoys Saint's Row III and IV for the Xbox360. He was not a fan of Gat out of Hell, as it cost €20 when he bought it and he thought it had too little content for that price. Some of his least liked games are Final Fantasy VIII, IX, X, XII, XIII (for various reasons), the Elder Scroll series (which he finds extremely boring) and Army of Two: The 40th Day (he likes the first and third game, but hates the second due to lack of subtitles). He's a die-hard fan of the Phoenix Wright series but hated the Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright game, feeling as if it was 90% Layton, 10% Wright. His personal favorite Phoenix Wright game is Trials and Tribulations (third). Hobbies He enjoys manga, animé, games, music and writing. He's currently writing on 30+ stories but only one has he ever completed (a Ragnarok Online fanfic called The Fallen Angel). No one except for him knows what it's about. He's written two short stories (one for his girlfriend's birthday and one for a school project) but considers neither of them too serious. Dark is very strict on his writing and is quoted as saying "he doesn't think anything he writes is good enough to give out," despite what others might say about it. One thing he can't do is drawing. He's quoted as saying "I can't draw to save my life". Despite this, he does appriciate art, even though (as he says it himself) "he rarely understands art, but if he thinks it looks good, that's all he cares about". He's prone to giving people nicknames rather than remembering their real names. He commonly refers to his girlfriend as 'kitten'. Personality/relationships A lot of people consider him wise and thinks he usually says intelligent things, but he rarely (if ever) likes this, saying "it's easy to take back a compliment but an insult is permanent". He's known for not considering people friends - more so, acquaintances at best. He dislikes letting people in on his private life and if people try to do so, they're usually sent out at once. Despite this, he's had several girlfriends in the past and one at present time. The only one he flat-out regrets dating was a girl he dated from the Phillipines, which (in his own words) was "a lying fucking slut who can burn in Hell for all what he cares". He has a very troubled (put mildly) relationship with one of his ex's as she refuses to accept when she's in the wrong and drove him to the brink of insanity. She also refuses to try out something he recommends but gets pissed if he doesn't watch something she likes, stating "he's a moron then" (when he said he hadn't watched Attack on Titan as it doesn't interest him). As a result, he's quoted as saying "any feelings he might have had for her are now gone". It's arguable if he regrets dating her or not. Current relationship: After not hearing from one of his friends for eight months, he finally got into contact with her again. One day, while they were talking, she explained that "she was under the impression he wasn't single". After learning this, she confessed to being in love with him. The two of them are currently dating. He refuses to share more information about her at present time. The only thing known about her is that she enjoys his honesty (which - in her own words - is rare to find those days) and is from Brazil. It's unclear how long they've known each other (and he refuses to share this information, stating "it has nothing to do with anyone)". He shows little to no facial expressions, even towards her. Gaming life While Dark isn't a fan of FPS games, he does enjoy Borderlands (due to the RPG elements), Goldeneye (due to how simple it is), Perfect Dark (as he finds it original) and Team Fortress 2 (due to the comedy in it). He sometimes plays Borderlands with his girlfriend but due to timezones, it can be hard for them to get a time that fits both. He hates Call of Duty, Medal of Honor and Counter Strike. He's quoted as saying "Counter Strike is good for two things; creating flamers and killing his brain cells". As a result, he plays Counter Strike: Source when he's irritated due to some reason (such as having bad teams in League of Legends who won't cooperate and blames everyone except themselves). They normally had a third person when playing Borderlands but Dark kicked him out, stating "other guy wasn't a team player - he'd refuse to help the team, would run to the frontlines despite being a sniper and took all loot, ignoring to ask if the others wanted". When Dark once took a powerful revolver (as he had poor weapons), the other guy said that he had planned on taking it. This caused great annoyance for Dark who had the lowest amount of money and weakest weapons as he'd let the other two take the weapons first. Said guy also usually had a full inventory (due to taking all loot) and wouldn't ask if someone else wanted weapons and instead sold them off at the next shop (note: Dark is quoted as saying "Dark had a 12 damage weapon as his main when at a level 17+ quest", thus further proving his point that the other guy refused to work as a team by never asking if Dark required new weapons he had taken (whenever a new chest was found, the other guy called first dibs on all weapons and grenade mods. Dark's girlfriend took whatever looked promising of what was left, leaving Dark with little to no new weapons to use). The other guy refused to realize what was wrong with his way of thinking so Dark kicked him from the group and removed him. They haven't spoken since. Dark doesn't regret this. Some transcripts between the two of them: DARK: I need some stronger weapons. Like, now. I have a 12 damage SMG. KICKED GUY: Wow. Let's get you something from the next weapon chest we find. DARK: FINALLY! (They eventually reach one. It's empty.) DARK: ...Where are the weapons? KICKED GUY: I took them. Was just snipers. DARK: I saw a pistol and a combat rifle. Can I have them? KICKED GUY: Sold already. DARK: ..................... (A short time later, Dark and the kicked guy was talking on Skype). KICKED GUY: Yeah, so I found this place with a rocket launcher in a chest. You can take that. DARK: I need something MORE than a rocket launcher. Like, I dunno, a shotgun, a pistol and a combat rifle, maybe? KICKED GUY: Yeah but you can take the rocket launcher. DARK: I STILL have a 12 damage SMG. KICKED GUY: Why don't you buy new weapons then? DARK: I'm constantly GOD DAMN BROKE! KICKED GUY: Huh. Really? Why? DARK: ............................................ The kicked guy also did a lot of horrible 'jokes' which just further irritated Dark. Whenever Dark said that no, it wasn't funny and he didn't want to continue talking about it, the kicked guy would CONTINUE with his 'horrible jokes' - again ignoring the fact that Dark found them highly irritating and didn't want to continue the conversation. This also caused great grief for him. He's quoted as saying "if people are so stupid that they play team games without acting like a team, he has no desire to play with them". He hates play-to-win people. He plays games to have fun. He's been quoted as saying "if you must win to have fun playing a game, you're doing something wrong and you're an idiot". He has more fun losing an even game than winning a game with a shitty team. He also hates people who must 100% a game as it'll "feel like a waste of time otherwise," as it just further proves his point - people cannot play a game to have fun. He used to hang out on Guardsman Bob's stream and played with some other viewers who claimed they play to have fun. However, once he realized they just played to win, he got irritated at their double morales and removed them. He haven't gone back to the stream since. He's not a fan of horror as he usually feels like he's gonna fall asleep from it. The only horror games he's liked has been Deadly Premonitions (PS3 version), 999: 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors and Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. The latter two for being psychological scary, the former for its ability to surprise you out of the blue (such as when the Raincoat Killer appears when you managed to avoid him by hiding). Playing cooperative with him He has three criteria if someone wants to play with him: 1) Be nice. 2) Not be a play-to-winner. 3) Not be a "WE MUST COMPLETE THE GAME 100%!!!!!!" He's only interested in passing the main story of a game and the whatever side-quests he stumbles across that's not a complete pain in the ass to finish (see below). When playing Tales of Graces: f with his big brother, they randomly came across something called a Soul Orb. His brother REFUSED to listen to Dark's "I don't want to collect them" but his brother kept bitching and badgering him, saying "WE MUST COLLECT THEM BECAUSE WHAT IF THERE'S A SECRET BOSS OR SOMETHING?????". Dark checked up the net no less than 3 times while collecting them, every time saying "there's no reward for them, it's a waste of time". His brother, however, refused to listen. As a result, he only plays Tales of- games solo from that point onward (unless his girlfriend wants to play with him). He spent over 30 hours of playtime collecting 99 Soul Orbs (out of 142-143) and hated the constant grinding to the point that he played through the rest of the game solo, using a speedrun as a walkthrough to get done with it ASAP. He sometimes plays various horror games (such as Left 4 Dead 2 or Cry of Fear) with a friend of his. The two of them act more like rivals than coop partners and usually shoot each other to annoy each other. Despite this, they try their best to get through the game they're playing. They both love doing insane things (such as playing on the highest difficulty, being aware they're going to die) just to get rid of boredom and to see how far they can get. The League of Legends Summoner He began playing League of Legends around week 20 in season 1. His first champion was Kassadin but the first one he mained was Nunu. He played through season 2 and 3 but have quit time and again due to various circumstances, such as the toxic community. His favorite champion is Mordekaiser, who is the first one he got a pentakill with, as well. He hates playing according to the meta, stating that "he thinks it's boring as hell as it leaves no room for expanding the game". Despite this, he has no trouble playing according to the meta, but finds it extremely dull. Dark refuses to play with random players other than in ARAM or team builder. The problem for him with random players is that he knows that there's a 99% chance they won't cooperate or they'll be toxic. He's quoted as saying "he had a Hecarim on his team who babysat mid because Annie - by accident - stole Hecarim's blue. The blame was put on him when they lost the game, despite him playing his worst role in order to practice as it (AD carry)." He has no trouble putting people on ignore without saying anything. As a rule of thumb, he'll say "..." when he's gonna report someone. More often than not, that person is also ignored at that point onward. He has no trouble reporting the people he went pre-made with if they decide to act toxic and has done so in the past as well when they refused to realize that they were to blame. He hates people who only plays one champion/role/lane, saying "you're a God damn moron". This includes his ex-girlfriend (see above) who only wants to play Lux and claims she hit Diamond V playing Lux alone. There has been no proof of this so Dark called bullshit. If he has to play according to the meta, his preferred order is top > jungle > support > mid > AD. Despite this, he mains support (as he rarely - if ever - trust random supports as they usually won't ward). He likes jungling but if his team won't ward and as such he can't gank, he gets (obviously) annoyed. He sucks at AD carry, only playing it if it's the only open role as - while he's capable of last hitting - he's usually poked too hard by the enemies to do it properly. His supports usually won't help him either. When playing support, he gets irritated (for good reason) when people tell him to ward more, despite only being able to place 3 wards at any one time and he tells his team to ward as well, using their trinkets. If someone says "you're the support" or something like that, that person is instantly put on ignore and reported for Negative Attitude. In his own words, he says "It's a team game - either you shut the fuck up and start warding or feel free to leave the game. Either way, you're on my report list. Have fun". It doesn't matter how nice the person was prior to this. At present time, he's grinding IP to buy all remaining 3150 champions (he got all 450/1350 already). There's a total of 7 left (Anivia, Blitzcrank, Corki, Gragas, Pantheon, Twitch and Urgot). He's debating who he should buy next. At the moment, he's leaning towards Swain (despite being a 4800 champion) as he finds that Swain fit his playstyle. If he notices two or more people speaking a language with each other in the game, he will get irritated at them and report them, especially if they proceed to put all the blame on everyone else except themselves. One example is where he had a jungle Master Yi and a Vel'Koz who went mid (both premade) and kept speaking German. Instead of cooperating, they began blaming the rest of the team and said they'd report Dark 'for flaming and spamming' (when he had asked ONCE for a gank and told Master Yi that he was a really bad jungler if he didn't know how to gank). Master Yi had replied with 'he had a feral flare', which gains stacks from kills, assists AND large monster kills. When checking the game afterwards, he realized why the Master Yi was so bad: despite having nearly 100 ranked wins, he was Bronze IV (second lowest possible) while Vel'Koz was Silver III but played like a Bronze II at best. When playing League of Legends, if his team is toxic, he gets irritated and hopes he'll lose, as (in his own words) "team he's on doesn't deserve to win. They're too toxic and refuse to cooperate. They're just horribly bad players and if they win, it's a damn joke". Despite this, he refuses to accept a surrender vote, ever. He's always open to people wanting to play pre-made with him assuming everyone can agree on what role to play (he prefers team builder to make sure people won't constantly change their mind). In season 3, he ended up in Silver 1 after going 8-2 in placement matches (lost #9 due to a bad initiate on his part and lack of teamwork, he lost #10 as the one who wanted support didn't act as a support, such as not warding among other things). Dark the Brony He has no trouble admitting he's a brony and is quoted as saying "if people think less of him for that, they're free to kiss his fuckin' ass and get the fuck out". His favorite pony is Rarity due to her quote "Twilight! It's raining!", which is also the reason he became a brony in the first place. He got a pony he created himself out of boredom called Written Script, who has a book as a Cutiemark. His favorite Cutiemark Crusader is Sweetie Belle (as he considers her the funniest). His favorite ponies of the Mane 6 (in order) is Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and finally Rainbow Dash. While he doesn't have anything against the last two, he just feels that Rainbow Dash gets more attention than she deserves by the fanbase (according to him, the only reason people like her is because of her "It needs to be about 20% cooler" quote) and Pinkie Pie because she's the polar opposite of him (happy, cheerful, outgoing while he's silent, a lonewolf and rarely seems to care). His favorite song is (from each season) is Winter Wrap Up (season 1), Love is in Bloom tied with Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 2), Babs Seed (season 3) and Pinkie's Lament tied with You'll Play Your Part (season 4). He's sometimes seen singing silently to himself one of the songs from the show. It's generally Pinkie's Lament as of late. His favorite villain has been Discord (due to his "Just between the two of us, I'm mainly doing it for Fluttershy" quote). Prior to that, it was Nightmare Moon. He's looking forward to season 5. He hopes that it'll be better than season 3-4 (season 3 due to short length, season 4 due to a lot of focus on Applejack, causing it to feel very stiff for him). He's a fan of the movie Equestria Girls, having seen it several times. He found it funny, had good songs and an overall good (though slightly clichéd) plot. He's a fan of Twilight Sparkle x Flash Sentry. He highly enjoyed Rainbow Rocks as well, finding it funny and had several songs he liked. His favorite background pony is either Derpy or Octavia. Originally, he didn't care much about the show. One of his friends on youtube randomly asked if he was a brony. Never having heard the word before, he asked what that was. When explained it was 'a bro who liked My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', he just said 'Never heard of it so no, I'm not'. A short time later, he watched episode 1. He thought little of it at the time. Some time later, when talking to his (now ex) girlfriend, he began watching episode 2. He thought nothing of it and started episode 3, which was the reason he became a brony. When the one who had originally asked him if he was one saw a movie mentioning him being one, she said 'he said he wasn't one'. He merely explained 'He hadn't seen the show at that point, thus had no opinion.' He hates people who thinks it's "for people with autism and gays" as "it's targeted towards young girls." He finds this highly amusing as they keep watching shows targeted towards young boys (mostly Naruto). When they come with the excuse 'it's an animé so it doesn't count', he stares silently at them and reply with 'it's still targeted towards young boys'. They usually shut up instantly at that point. Category:Players Category:Admin